


[Podfic of] Blame It On The Alcohol

by aethel, blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, klb, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Full-cast podfic of a fic by yumytaffyAuthor's summary: Greg gets a lot of bottles of Snake Juice. He and Rebecca throw a party. Drunkenness ensues.Post-1x08 ‘My Mom, Greg's Mom and Josh's Sweet Dance Moves!’





	[Podfic of] Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blame It On The Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640133) by [yumytaffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumytaffy/pseuds/yumytaffy). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Blame%20It%20On%20the%20Alcohol.mp3) | **Size:** 28.2 MB | **Duration:** 45:17

| 

Cover Art by reena_jenkins.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: This was recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest as part of an event called "Pitch n' Pod," which means I had an hour to show everybody one full episode and then some clips of CXG, then we cast parts and immediately recorded this story. I am THRILLED with how it came out and what everybody brought to the roles. Also, being "everybody else" in this fic turned out to be a super fun part.


End file.
